<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Co - Workers by CinderSpots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459271">Co - Workers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots'>CinderSpots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Lesbian One Shots [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, Araleynnnnn, Cussing, F/F, Fluff, I'm so sorry, Sort Of, There are no words, Workplace AU, and a crack fic, but also very serious, but like almost smut, heavy making out, idek how to describe this, like h e a v y, this is lowkey a disaster fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine hated Anne<br/>Anne hated Catherine<br/>This was a complete lie<br/>In fact, they loved each other<br/>And were secretly dating</p><p>But fucking Vanessa just  h a d  to nose around</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Lesbian One Shots [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Co - Workers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Catherine did not have a glow.</p><p> </p><p>(Shut up, she didn't.)</p><p> </p><p>Her co-workers all disagree.</p><p> </p><p>She ignores them, well, all except one.</p><p> </p><p>Anne Boleyn, her secret girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>People are still under the impression that they hate each other, while in reality they got over that a long time ago. About five months ago they finally talked about the guy they were so bent out of shape about and realized that he was totally playing them.</p><p> </p><p>And just like that they clicked the little delete button for his profile in their life, and added each other.</p><p> </p><p>Then, three months ago Catherine had a stroke (not really) and told Anne that she liked her. Thank god Anne felt the same.</p><p> </p><p>And since then they'd been dating.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine was beginning to feel the effects of having a partner that didn't cheat on you, actually wanted to be with you, you were actually attracted too, etc. And she maybe (definitely) had a glow.</p><p> </p><p>A very happy one.</p><p> </p><p>She passed Anne in the hallway and they both hesitated. Neither of them liked having to shout cruel things at each other, but they didn't know how to transition from it.</p><p> </p><p>This time they didn't even try, instead speeding past each other, disappointment showed on the drama vultures that were talking to the side. Catherine rolled her eyes before going through her complicated path.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually she ended up at the bathrooms, and a moment later Anne showed up. She locked the door behind her before turning to Catherine.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine placed her hands on Anne's hips and pulled her in for a kiss. When they pulled apart Anne tucked her head under Catherine's chin.</p><p> </p><p>"I've wanted to do that all day."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too angel." Catherine whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Anne pressed kisses on Catherine's jawline and neck suddenly, surprising Catherine. She relaxed after a moment or two and tilted her head slightly to allow more room for Anne. Catherine stumbled back into the counter, Anne pinning her.</p><p> </p><p>They began to get carried away, Anne getting braver and braver with her movements and Catherine losing herself in Anne's lips. Eventually they pulled apart, pressed against each other. Catherine leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Anne's neck, sucking.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine growled and flipped them, Anne now against the counter. Anne groaned as Catherine bit lightly. Just as things were about to get completely inappropriate footsteps sounded outside.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck." Anne whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine stepped back reluctantly, frustrated. Anne panted heavily while leaning on the counter. She slowly stood up and licked her lips. She walked towards Catherine and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"See you at lunch?"</p><p> </p><p>"See you at lunch." Catherine confirmed a smitten smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Anne hummed, and turned around to fix her hair and makeup. Then promptly unlocked the door and skipped out. Catherine sighed, the memory of her lips against hers still prominent in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>God she was so fucking in love with her.</p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>Lunch couldn't come soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>People had immediately noticed Lina looked happier after she came back from the bathroom, and deduced she was meeting someone in there.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have a boyfriend?"</p><p> </p><p>"No." Catherine replied, a smirk on her face because she didn't have a boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>She had a girlfriend, it was different.</p><p> </p><p>"You're lying."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm not. You just aren't asking the right question."</p><p> </p><p>"Like what, a girlfriend?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>They went silent, clearly surprised at her answer before shooting off to tell the entire office that Catherine Aragon had a girlfriend, and she worked in the building.</p><p> </p><p>All hell broke loose.</p><p> </p><p>People were talking (very loudly) about it everywhere. The famed stone cold bitch Catherine Aragon was smiling and it was because she had a girlfriend. Catherine rolled her eyes at her co-workers' stares as she walked into the breakroom to grab a soda.</p><p> </p><p>They all stared at her in wonder.</p><p> </p><p>"At least pretend like you aren't staring at me."</p><p> </p><p>Immediately they jerked their heads away, blushing in embarrassment. Catherine just kept on walking back to her cubicle, indifferent to the whispers and stares that followed her.</p><p>_________</p><p> </p><p>When lunch finally did come she didn't pay any attention to the people behind her just like she normally would, moving on auto-pilot. She got in her car and drove to the restaurant that was as far away as she could go without being late.</p><p> </p><p>She waited in the parking lot, totally oblivious to her co-workers cars waiting as well, for Anne to arrive. Her (green) car pulled up beside her, Anne knowing what Catherine's car looked like. She stepped out of the car, a grin on her face, and Catherine followed suit.</p><p> </p><p>They met on the sidewalk leading up to the building and kissed with grins on their faces. Anne cupped Catherine's face gently, cooing about how much she missed her.</p><p> </p><p>That is when Catherine noticed her favorite (she hated her) person.</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa.</p><p> </p><p>Then she saw her other co-workers as they panicked and realized they were so busted. Catherine's jaw ground against her teeth angrily. Confusion crossed Anne's face before she turned to see what Catherine was staring at.</p><p> </p><p>Anne's soft eyes turned into a glare as she saw them as well.</p><p> </p><p>"I am going to kill them."</p><p> </p><p>"Kill them after lunch, we only get an hour."</p><p> </p><p>Catherine hummed, barely acknowledging that she heard her, before following her inside. They sat in a corner booth so they could sit next to each other without it being really weird.</p><p> </p><p>Anne cuddled into Catherine's side, and they ignored their co-workers that filed in due to realizing that they had to eat here or have no lunch. Once Anne was finished she got on her phone, waiting for Catherine to finish as well.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Catheirne pushed her plate away Anne grabbed Catherine's face and yanked her in for a rough kiss.</p><p> </p><p>The loud gasp from a couple tables away almost distracted Anne enough to pull away, but Catherine clutched her shirt and pulled her closer.</p><p> </p><p>Anne hummed into the kiss, a grin threatening to cross her face. They pulled away when the waiter came by with the check, Catherine handed them the card with flushed cheeks, mostly from the kiss, but a little from embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>When the waiter walked away Anne pulled her right back in, and Catherine happily obliged, kissing her just as fiercely. When the waiter brought the check back, Anne pulled away briefly to grab the card and their receipt. She placed them back on the table before returning to a very flustered Catherine.</p><p> </p><p>When they finally pulled apart, there was a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips, and Anne grinned at the sight of it. She grabbed a napkin and swiped it away before leaning in and kissing Catherine one last time before they left.</p><p> </p><p>Anne slid out from the booth, watching in satisfaction as Catherine dazedly copied her. Catherine instinctively wrapped an arm around Anne's waist as they walked out and Anne immediately put her hand on her back, in between her shoulder blades. Anne leaned her head on Catherine's shoulder as they walked out, and she winked at the co-workers when they passed them.</p><p> </p><p>They all sat with their mouths open in shock at the unexpected couple. Anne confidently walked out with Catherine, snickering lightly to herself. When they reached their cars Catherine whined quietly, reeling Anne back in when she tried to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Anne chuckled before kissing Catherine sweetly, of course sweet turned to rough in a matter of seconds. Anne finally removed herself from the orbit of Catherine, panting. Both of their lips were swollen from kissing so much and Anne wanted to lunge forward and kiss her again.</p><p> </p><p>Instead she kissed her once (only once for that particular kiss, there are many in total) before pulling away slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Bye angel." Catherine whispered roughly, her voice gravely from kissing.</p><p> </p><p>"Bye baby." Anne cooed back, a slight sultry tone in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>She then kissed Catherine again before getting in her car. She smirked as she saw Catherine stare after her, adoration written on her face. Anne sent her a kiss and Catherine grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Anne drove away happy while Catherine scrambled to leave before Vanessa finished and hounded her for details.</p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>The next time they passed each other in the hallway everyone knew they were a thing, and so instead of yelling something rude Anne's hand flew out and latched onto Catherine's shirt and kissed her (so fucking dirty, Catherine was furious that she did that. Not because it was unprofessional, but because of what she did after) when she pulled away Catherine looked completely lost.</p><p> </p><p>"See you later baby." Anne cooed loud enough for everyone to hear.</p><p> </p><p>And then she walked away, swaying her hips.</p><p> </p><p>And if Catherine watched her walk away, then Anne got exactly what she wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>